


Mornings

by Dayzaya



Series: Family [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Tsundere Izaya, papa!shizuo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo wakes up with two people he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> just some short, fluffy papa!shizuo uvu

  Shizuo wakes up and there's too much pressure on one side of his chest, and on the other. He feels like he can't breath. For a man that could shove a water tower from the ground, he can't bring himself to push away the smaller frames atop of him. For a moment, Shizuo inhales sharply and tries to find air in his lungs before his arms move. Slowly. Both beneath the two frames, pounding and throbbing with little blood flow. 

       Izaya murmurs above him, shifts and there's a leg thrown over his waist. Rubi snores, drools all over Shizuo's chest and he's pretty sure Izaya is too. It's sticky and clinging to his chest and Shizuo wants nothing more than to take his shirt off and grab a clean one. With a huff, Shizuo counts to three slowly. At the end of three, he sits up quickly and Rubi jolts and Izaya sits up quickly, eyes wide. 

  "Shizu-chan--!" Izaya's starting, voice raspy and Rubi begins to whine before Shizuo shifts again, lets Rubi fall against the pillows and drift into sleep once again. Shizuo tugs his shirt off, shaking one arm at a time while Izaya glares at him with a flushed face and pouty lips that the blond would love to lean over and kiss. "It's rude to wake people up."

              "I know," Shizuo responds while he slides off the bed. Reaches over and cups the informants cheeks, a chaste kiss pressed on parted lips. Izaya leans away, mumbling something about morning breath and brutes and sleep, before he falls back against the pillows. He's dragging the covers over his shoulder, bruised with love bites from two nights prior. Fading into a yellow Shizuo can't bring himself to apologize for.

   Shizuo watches. Rubi is sleeping soundly, on his belly and face pressed against a pillow he's slobbering all over. Izaya is on his side, lashes dark black against his pale complexion and  _peaceful_. 

                                               Shizuo would give them an hour before he wakes them up, unsure he could drag them from the gentleness of their expressions. 


End file.
